1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and a recorded matter.
2. Related Art
Recently, a demand for printed matter having a printing surface on which an image having metallic gloss is formed has been increased. As a known method for forming an image having metallic gloss, printing has been performed by, for example, a foil stamping printing method in which a recording medium having a highly even printing surface is prepared and metal foil is pressed thereto, a method in which a metal is vacuum-deposited on a smooth printing surface of a plastic film, or a method in which metallic pigment ink is applied to a recording medium, followed by pressing.
Meanwhile, an ink jet recording method is a process for performing printing by jetting droplets of an ink composition and letting them adhere to a recoding medium such as paper. This recording method has characteristics that an image having high resolution and high quality can be printed at a high speed with a relatively small-sized apparatus configuration. Therefore, it has been investigated to use the ink jet recording method for printing a recorded matter having a metallic gloss surface. For example, in JP-A-2008-088228, an ink composition containing metal powder for ink jet printing is proposed.
However, since metallic gloss is developed by forming a smooth metallic glossy surface, when an image having metallic gloss is formed by the ink jet recording method, it has been necessary to use a recording medium having a smooth surface. That is, as the recording medium, it is necessary to use a plastic sheet having a smooth surface or coated paper provided with a surface coat.
Therefore, for example, it has been difficult for the ink jet recording method to form an image having sufficient metallic gloss on a recording medium having an uneven surface, such as textile products composed of cloth, silk, fabric, etc. Since the textile products are ink absorptive, it has also been difficult to fix, for example, metal powder on their printing surfaces.